Voando at
'Voando até os Céus por um Taillow 'é o 3° episódio de Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Adventures. Sinopse Ruby e Sapphire começam sua jornada rumo à Petalburg, onde Ruby vai batalhar com Norman, seu pai. Nesse caminho, eles encontram um Taillow que prende a atenção de Ruby, fazendo ele querer captura-lo. Enredo Como o capítulo anterior acabou, Ruby e Sapphire estavam se encarando. Mudkip e Torchic estavam na cabeça de seus treinadores, se encarando como velhos amigos, o que realmente eram, já que ficavam sobre o comando do Professor Birch, junto de um Treecko que há alguns dias havia sido escolhido por um treinador. Antes que os dois começassem a batalha que Sapphire já tinha aceitado após o desafio de Ruby, a mãe do garoto já vai avisando: — É melhor vocês irem batalharem na Rota 101. Batalhas não-oficiais nas ruas de qualquer cidade agora são proibidas. Ruby e Sapphire assentem com a cabeça, fazendo seus dois Pokémon terem que se segurarem nas cabeças de seus treinadores. — Então, vamos lá — E os dois então logo vão correndo para a Rota 101, em passos rápidos. Assim que os dois chegam na Rota 101, param de correr, derrapando no chão e levantando um pouco de fumaça. Como ambos só tinham um Pokémon (o inicial deles), nem se deram o trabalho de mandarem eles saltarem para batalhar. Torchic e Mudkip pulam da cabeça de seus treinadores e caem na frente deles. — Vamos acabar com isso logo, Flame — Avisa Sapphire, cerrando o punho esquerdo, enquanto encara Mudkip e seu treinador. — Flame? — Pergunta Ruby, com um olhar confuso para Torchic. — Botar apelidos nos Pokémon aumenta o elo com eles, sabia? Por isso, eu chamo o meu pequeno Torchic de Flame! — Responde Sapphire, enquanto descerra os punhos e cruza os braços atrás da sua cabeça. — Um apelido, huh? — Pergunta Ruby, mais para si mesmo - Mudkip, o que acha de eu te chamar de Hydro? — Mud! legal! — Responde Mudkip, com animação. — E então, podemos começar? Os novatos primeiro — Permite Sapphire, enquanto dá um sorriso meio malicioso. — Novato? Eu vou te mostrar quem é o novato! Hydro, use o Tackle agora! — Comanda Ruby, estendendo a sua mão direita na frente do corpo. — Flame, salte e use o Ember no Hydro! — Comanda Sapphire, estrategicamente. Mudkip pega impulso e então dá um salto na direção de Torchic, com a cabeça erguida. Este último dá um salto bem na hora, desviando do ataque enquanto abre a boca. Torchic infla o peito e cospe várias bolas flamejantes. Mudkip nem sequer tem chance de desviar, sendo atingido pelo golpe e ficando com queimaduras pelas suas costas. O Pokémon Pinto de Fogo cai de volta ao chão, enquanto o Pokémon Peixe de Lama começa a correr para direita e esquerda igual louco, querendo afastar a dor das queimaduras. — Hydro, use o Water Gun em si mesmo para afastar a queimadura de seu corpo! — Comanda Ruby, não suportando ver Mudkip sofrendo. Mudkip, ainda com a visão embaçada e a audição quase bloqueada pela dor, consegue ouvir quase tudo o que Ruby comanda. Conseguindo parar de correr para todos os lados, Mudkip ergue a cabeça para o céu e abre a boca, liberando uma torrente de água que volta para seu usuário e faz a dor do Ember de Torchic passar completamente. — Flame, avance logo com o Scratch para acabar com ele! — Comanda Sapphire, aproveitando a oportunidade. — Hydro, use o mais potente Water Gun que conseguir! — Comanda Ruby, de imediato. — Flame, use o Growl ao mesmo tempo! — Comanda Sapphire. Torchic salta na direção de Mudkip, com as suas patas apontadas para o rosto do Pokémon Peixe de Lama. O mesmo abre a boca e reúne energia aquática suficiente para cuspir uma torrente de água que vai em direção á Torchic. O Pokémon Pinto de Fogo abre o bico e solta um pequeno grunhido que faz a torrente tremer um pouco pelo barulho, mas continuar avançando. Torchic tenta cortar a água para continuar avançando, mas a força da água é maior e cobre ele, o jogando no chão e o fazendo rolar. Torchic recebe dano, mas não é suficiente para nocauteá-lo. — Torc to torc torch, torc, torch? tá meio fraco, hein, Hydro? — Provoca Torchic, como um velho amigo de Mudkip. — Mud, mud? Kip! né? Então toma essa! — Retruca Mudkip, irritado. Ao dizer isso, Mudkip abre a boca e cospe mais uma torrente de água na direção de Torchic. Facilmente o Pokémon Pinto de Fogo desvia, rodopiando para a esquerda. Sapphire sorri confiantemente e comanda, enquanto ergue o braço esquerdo na frente do corpo: — Agora, Flame, avance com o Scratch! — Hydro, mude o curso do Water Gun! — Retruca Ruby, cerrando o punho direito. Torchic começa a correr rapidamente na direção de Mudkip, enquanto suas pequenas patinhas ficam com uma energia branca. O Pokémon Peixe de Lama vira a cabeça para a esquerda, fazendo sua torrente de água atingir e engolir Torchic, o jogando em uma árvore, que treme. O Pokémon Pinto de Fogo balança a cabeça para os dois lados, irritado. Provavelmente, mais três golpes efetivos como aquele e ele iria à nocaute. — Flame, ataque com o mais potente Ember que conseguir! — Comanda Sapphire, irritada com a força de Mudkip. — Hydro, se defenda usando o Water Gun! — Comanda Ruby, apostando na vantagem de Mudkip. Torchic abre o bico e cospe várias bolas de fogo flamejante, que vão em direção à Mudkip. O Pokémon Peixe de Lama abre a boca e cospe uma potente torrente de água que apaga todas as bolas de fogo e continua em direção à Torchic. Dessa vez o Pokémon de Sapphire consegue desviar. A torrente de água atinge uma árvore. — Flame, avance em direção à Mudkip usando o seu Ember! — Comanda Sapphire. Torchic abre a boca e começa a cuspir várias bolas de fogo no chão, se impulsionando em direção à Mudkip. A velocidade do Ember é tamanha que o Pokémon Pinto de Fogo logo chega perto de seu oponente, atingindo-o uma cabeçada que o desestabiliza. Aproveitando a situação e a proximidade entre os dois, Torchic abre a boca e libera mais bolas de fogo, atingindo Mudkip e criando uma explosão de fumaça. Mudkip cai rolando no chão, mas logo se levanta. — Hydro, use o Water Gun! — Comanda Ruby. Mudkip também aproveita a proximidade, lançando uma torrente de água na fumaça onde Torchic estava escondido. Justamente pela fumaça, Mudkip erra o golpe, fazendo Torchic começar a rir dele. Irritado, Mudkip corre até seu oponente e o aplica uma investida que o lança para trás. Dessa vez, Mudkip que começa a rir. — Torchic, use o Ember e em seguida o Scratch! — Comanda Sapphire. Torchic, muito irritado, abre a boca e libera várias bolas de fogo que atingem o rosto de Mudkip, o deixando com a visão embaçada. Para terminar, Torchic salta e atinge um arranhão no rosto de Mudkip, o proporcionando a derrota. Ruby suspira ao ver seu Pokémon caído no chão, nocauteado. — É isso aí, Flame! — Comemora Sapphire, rodopiando, enquanto Torchic pule em seus braços. — Você foi ótimo, Hydro, mas a experiência de Sapphire é maior — Parabeniza Ruby, correndo até Mudkip e o botando em seus braços. — E então, Ruby, acho que depois dessa batalha já podemos seguir para Petalburg, não é? — Pergunta Sapphire, indo em direção à Ruby e Mudkip. — Sim. Teremos que passar pelo que até chegarmos à Petalburg? — Pergunta Ruby, que não conhecia Hoenn bem. — Primeiro chegaremos à Oldale, e depois passaremos pela Rota 102 — Responde Sapphire, despreocupada. — Seria possível chegarmos lá até amanhã? — Pergunta Ruby, querendo chegar logo à nova cidade. — Só depois de amanhã, creio eu — Responde Sapphire. — Por quê? — Responde Ruby, levemente decepcionado. — Porque é um dia pra andarmos de Oldale à Petalburg, e acho que chegamos hoje à noite em Oldale. Como em Oldale vai ter um Concurso Pokémon que eu quero participar, amanhã, teremos que ficar um dia a mas lá — Responde Sapphire, novamente. — Uou, você participa de Concursos Pokémon? Quero ver você mitando neles! — Exclama Ruby, animado. — E o que você quer em Hoenn, mesmo, hein? Vai desafiar os ginásios, os Concursos ou o quê? —Dessa vez, quem pergunta é Sapphire. — Eu ainda não sei, já que ainda nem recebi a permissão de viajar por Hoenn. Mas, eu acho que quero ir testando cada coisa, para ver do que me agrado — Responde Ruby, sorrindo de uma forma um tanto forçada. — Então, que tal nós dois participarmos do Concurso Oldale? — Pergunta Sapphire, querendo um companheiro no seu primeiro Concurso. — Hm.... — Ruby coloca a mão direita em seu queixo, como um gesto pensativo - Eu aceito! Quero ver como é participar de um Centro Pokémon! — OBA! — Exclama Sapphire, tão animada ao ponto de dar um abraço em Ruby. Quando Sapphire percebe o que fez, acaba soltando Ruby imediatamente. O garoto cora ao receber aquele abraço, mas por Sapphire já te-lo soltado, ele não fala nada. — Ah, desculpe-me... — Desculpa-se Sapphire, com as bochechas rubras. — Ah, sem problema — Avisa Ruby, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Vendo a cena que acabava de ter acontecido, Mudkip e Torchic dão um sorriso malicioso um para o outro. Com certeza eles estavam pensando algo super malicioso sobre seus dois treinadores. O clima havia ficado tenso após o abraço acidental, então, para disfarçar a tensão, Ruby pergunta: — Quais são os Pokémon que podem ser encontrados nessa rota? Se meu pai não me der a permissão de viajar por Hoenn, eu terei que entregar o Hydro de volta ao seu pai, então eu quero ter outro Pokémon para ficar comigo. — Os Pokémon mais comunentemente encontrados aqui são Zigzagoon, Poochyena e Wurmple — Responde Sapphire, sem muita cerimônia. — Poochyena, huh? Eu quero um! — Exclama Ruby, desejoso. — Vai ser meio difícil... De 100%, 40% são de Zigzagoon e Wurmple, com 20% sendo de Poochyena... — Responde Sapphire, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Mas eu vou achar! — Exclama Ruby, começando a andar na rota, em busca de um Poochyena. Sapphire revira os olhos. 17 minutos se passam. Nenhum Poochyena é visto em todo esse tempo. A filha do Professor Birch se encontrava encostada em uma árvore, brincando com seu Torchic. Enquanto isso, Ruby e Mudkip continuavam sua busca. Já cansada de tanto esperar sentada, Sapphire reclama: — Ruby, se continuarmos demorando assim, nunca vamos chegar em Oldale! Ruby aparece logo em seguida, completamente cabisbaixo por não achar um Poochyena. Mudkip parecia cansado pelas buscas. — Eu desisto — Anuncia Ruby, se largando na grama para descansar. — Então vai se levantando daí, porque é hora de irmos para Petalburg — Retruca Sapphire, se levantando junto de Torchic. Ruby suspira, junto de Mudkip. Mesmo que à força, os dois se levantam. O Pokémon Peixe de Lama pula em cima da cabeça de seu treinador. As folhas de alguma árvore farfalham. Ruby e Sapphire olham para trás e vêem um Taillow em cima de uma árvore, olhando para eles. — Um Taillow! — Anuncia Ruby, surpreso. — Mas os Taillow só são encontrados nas Rotas 104, 115 e 116! — Exclama Sapphire, confusa com a aparição de Taillow. — Raro, não é? - Pergunta Ruby, animado — Então vamos captura-lo, Hydro! Use Water Gun! Mudkip abre a boca e cospe uma potente torrente de água, que vai em direção à Taillow. Porém, o Pokémon selvagem salta, fazendo a água atingir a árvore. Um Wurmple acaba caindo da planta, de cabeça no chão. Ruby e Mudkip engolem em seco. Wurmple se levanta, com uma feição super irritado. O Pokémon Larva cospe seda da sua boca. Mudkip desvia e o ataque atinge o chão. — Vamos atrás de Taillow! — Exclama Ruby, pegando Mudkip e começando a correr atrás de Taillow, que voava para longe. — Espera! — Exclama Sapphire, correndo junto de Torchic atrás de Ruby, Mudkip e Taillow. Depois de alguns minutos de corrida, Ruby, Sapphire e os Pokémon chegam à um local completamente escuro na Rota 101. Taillow não tinha mais para onde fugir, então começa a encarar Ruby e Mudkip, que haviam chegado lá primeiro que Sapphire e Torchic. — Taillow, eu te desafio em uma batalha! — Desafia Ruby, confiante. Taillow assente e pousa no chão, calmamente. Antes que Ruby ordene um golpe à Mudkip, o Pokémon selvagem salta e começa a voar em direção ao Pokémon Peixe de Lama, com o seu bico brilhando na cor branca. — Aproveite e ataque com o Water Gun, Hydro! — Comanda Ruby. Mudkip abre a boca e envia uma potente torrente de água em direção à Taillow. O Pokémon começa a rodar para todos os lados, perfurando completamente o jato de água e chegando em Mudkip. — Desvie, Hydro! Agora, Water Gun! — Comanda Ruby. Mudkip desvia para a direita, fazendo Taillow errar a sua bicada certeira. O Pokémon Peixe de Lama abre a boca e lança outra torrente de água, que atinge Taillow e o joga em uma árvore, que racha. Ruby saca uma Pokébola, imediatamente. — Vai, Pokébola! — Exclama Ruby, jogando a Pokébola em direção à Taillow. A Pokébola vazia se abre e engole Taillow em um clarão, então cai no chão e começa a mexer. Em uma mexida, Taillow foge. Ruby suspira. O Pokémon começa a voar na direção de Mudkip, rapidamente. Seu bico brilha branco e aumenta de tamanho. Mudkip salta bem na hora. Quando Taillow passa debaixo dele, Mudkip volta ao chão e pisa em cima do seu oponente. Taillow começa a bater as asas rapidamente, no chão. Uma ventania é criada, fazendo Mudkip ser lançado para o céu e logo cair no chão. Taillow volta a voar e encara Mudkip, com uma certa raiva. Ruby pega outra Pokébola, não disposto a desistir. — Pokébola, vai! — Exclama novamente, lançando o objeto com toda a força que podia. O objeto esférico se abre e engole Taillow. Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis mexidas... E aquele Pokémon se liberta de novo. — ARGH, QUE SACO! — Exclama Ruby, muito irritado. — Ruby, enfraqueça mais o Taillow! — Manda Sapphire, dando uma tapa em sua própria cara. — Hydro, use o Water Gun! — Comanda Ruby, ficando mais irritado a cada fuga de Taillow. Inspirado pela fúria de seu treinador, Mudkip abre a boca e salta para trás, liberando uma potente rajada de água que é tão rápida que acaba atingindo Taillow e o jogando no chão, com tudo. Com as asas molhadas, o Pokémon Pássaro Pequeno não consegue mais voar. Para acabar com tudo, Ruby comanda: — Hydro, ataque com o Tackle! Mudkip rapidamente chega perto de Taillow e aplica uma investida nele. Dessa vez, o Pokémon Pássaro Pequeno chega no limite de sua energia, ofegante e sem poder voar. Ruby suspira, para se acalmar, e então pega mais uma Pokébola. — É agora ou nunca! — Exclama, jogando a Pokébola em Taillow. O objeto esférico se abre e suga Taillow completamente. Cinco mexidas e ponto final. O Pokémon Pássaro Pequeno acaba sendo capturado. Ruby exclama com animação e corre até a Pokébola de sua mais nova captura. Ele agora tinha dois Pokémon! — É isso aí! Mais um Pokémon capturado! — Exclama Ruby, fazendo um "V" com os dedos. — Então agora podemos ir para Oldale? — Pergunta Sapphire, querendo chegar na nova cidade. — Só depois de eu falar com o Taillow — Responde Ruby, logo abrindo a Pokébola de Taillow, o libertando. Taillow olha meio irritado para Ruby, mas percebe que o garoto tinha um coração puro e cuidaria bem dele. Relutante, o Pokémon Pássaro Pequeno pousa no ombro direito de seu novo treinador, que saca sua mais nova Pokédex e aponta para Taillow: — Taillow, o Pokémon Pássaro Pequeno. É a forma pré-evoluída de Swellow. Taillow corajosamente fica no terreno contra os inimigos, por mais fortes que sejam. Este Pokémon valente permanecerá desafiador, mesmo após perder. Por outro lado, se chora alto, é porque está com fome. - Essa Pokedéx é realmente útil! - Comemora Ruby, enquanto guarda o objeto de volta em sua bolsa. — Qual o apelido que você vai dar para Taillow? — Pergunta Sapphire, se aproximando do amigo. — Ele vai ser o... Wing! — Exclama Ruby, respondendo Sapphire. — E agora, podemos ir pra Oldale! — Exclama Sapphire, depois de tudo com Taillow ter sido resolvido. E o que acontecerá com Ruby e Sapphire, agora juntos de Hydro (Mudkip), Flame (Torchic) e Wing (Taillow), em Oldale? Tudo isso e muito mais no próximo episódio de Pokémon Ruby e Sapphire Adventures: Uma Nova Rival! Personagens *Brendan Ruby *May Sapphire *Sra. Ruby Grandes Eventos *Sapphire anuncia que vai participar do Concurso Oldale. *Ruby decide participar do Concurso Oldale. *Ruby faz sua primeira captura: Taillow, apelidado de Wing. *Ruby começa a chamar seu Mudkip de Hydro. *Sapphire revela que o nome de seu Torchic é Flame. Curiosidades *Originalmente, não teria a questão de nomes de Mudkip, Taillow e Torchic. *Era pra lançar no dia 29 de Junho (Quarta), mas acabou lançando no dia 27 (Segunda). Categoria:Episódios de Pokémon Ruby e Sapphire Adventures